


Dance Connor Dance, The Next Revolution

by Nebulous_Android



Series: Dance Connor Dance [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-25 08:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14973383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nebulous_Android/pseuds/Nebulous_Android
Summary: Just a silly short story. Hope you like it!Dedicated to my new Jericho fam <3Haven't written anything in over 10 years. Please be gentle!Inspired by the clip of Bryan Dechart dancing as Connor.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a silly short story. Hope you like it!  
> Dedicated to my new Jericho fam <3  
> Haven't written anything in over 10 years. Please be gentle!  
> Inspired by the clip of Bryan Dechart dancing as Connor.  
> 

It was a warm spring day. Detroit was buzzing with life - mechanical, animal, and human. Birds were singing. There was a palpable excitement in the air. A particular pack of deviants were headed to an ancient Arcade and Entertainment Center newly refurbished by androids.

“Hey! Connor! …Connor?” Hank called after the android in question, perplexed. He came to a rest and the remaining androids gathered around. Said android was erratically dancing down the sidewalk far ahead of his companions.

“Markus, what's he doing?” Hank gestured in Connor's direction, a Pineapple Passion drink in his other hand. He took a sip waiting for a reply.

“He’s certainly enjoying himself,” replied North, a smile illuminating her face as she walked past Hank. She stopped a few feet ahead.

Markus’s brows furrowed as he sought to make sense of Connor’s newfound exuberance. He paused near a bench off the sidewalk to send a data sharing request to Connor. Markus suddenly sank to his knees, doubled over with laughter. He wiped away tears and sat quietly, kneeling, for several moments. Markus gripped an armrest of the bench to pull himself upright.

Hank shifted his weight from one leg to the other, dramatically sighing. “Well?”

Markus whirled to face Hank, a devious grin plastered on the android's face as he stared at the grizzled old lieutenant before him. Markus pressed a finger to an audio component just below his left ear - loud 90’s dance music blared for all the world to hear. He sprinted off to catch Connor. Simon simply shrugged as he too walked past Hank. Simon began pirouetting along the sidewalk. Halfway to his friends he turned back to face the lieutenant, bowing with great flourish and a playful gleam in his eyes. Simon extended a hand out, beckoning his companions forward. Hank dragged his free hand down his face and shook his head. North giggled, giving a small clap and shooting a wink to Hank before running after the boys.

Hank glanced over to Josh, eyes narrowed, head cocked to the side. “And you?” He took another sip of his drink.  
Josh rubbed the stubble on his chin thoughtfully. Impulsively he thrust his hands up, devil horns in the air. He thrashed his way down to the Jericho crew.

A warm smile betrayed his gruff appearance as Lt. Hank Anderson resumed walking to their destination. “…Fuckin’ androids.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after their trip to the Arcade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Simon and North are just friends, if slightly overly affectionate friends in this story.

[ in the kitchen ]

The sun was rising. The sky was a vibrant mix of dark and light blues, with shades of pink and orange reflected off the clouds where the sun was shining. Birds were chirping their peppy (and annoying, if Hank was being honest) morning tunes. Lieutenant Hank Anderson was seated at his kitchen table, dressed comfortably in last night's grungy pajamas - a plain white T-shirt, gray sweatpants, and a bathrobe for warmth. He leafed through the daily news articles on his E-book relishing every moment of the slow spring morning. He hadn't liked the device at first but it proved relatively easy to use. A few swipes here or there and voila, next article. He could surf any website he wanted but he had little desire in doing so. The only thing he was concerned with lately was Jericho and the proceedings of Washington DC - how androids and people were adapting to living side by side.  
  
Today was Sunday and he didn't have anywhere he needed to be. Nothing urgent at any rate. The house smelled of coffee with cream and a hint of cinnamon. He didn't mind that Markus wanted to make him a fancy breakfast. The android had brought over a box of fresh, hot donuts as a bribe along with homebrewed coffee concocted back at his own kitchen. It was hard for Hank to resist Markus's disarming smile and insistent demeanor. The android busied himself, humming a catchy tune to himself as he rummaged through the cabinets and fridge to make breakfast. Hank didn't even mind that his house had become the favorite hang out for many of Connor's friends. They mostly behaved themselves.  _Mostly._  
  
Hank knew he was getting buttered up. The androids had an ulterior motive today but he wasn't ready to ask what they were plotting just yet. It felt good - even if it took some getting used to - to have a little attention. It wasn't something he would readily admit to if asked and would angrily deny it if questioned.  
  
Where he used to spend mornings and entire afternoons hungover, he now spent them relatively awake; sober enough to enjoy every last detail for better or worse. Connor's insistence that he quit drinking played a part in that. He drank to bury his pain. Nothing could ever make him forget the loss of young Cole but having Connor around, he had the chance to once again step into the role of a father figure. He would gladly put a boot up the ass of anyone who was dumb enough to tell him androids weren't deserving of love and family.  
  
Hank sipped his coffee, letting his mind wander as the smell of bacon, eggs and toast wafted through the house. Connor would probably be back soon from taking Sumo out for walk. Josh had business to attend to but would meet up with them whenever he was finished.

* * *

[ in the living room ] 

"What do you  _want_ North?" spoke a pale-skinned, blue-eyed blonde android feigning great irritation at the gynoid now blocking his view of anything else he might want to look at. Impatiently, she sat down on his lap. Simon had been sitting cross-legged, hands resting on his knees on Hank's couch thinking happy thoughts - very happy thoughts - when she so abruptly intruded on his meditating.  _Rude!_  
  
He wrapped his arms around her as she leaned into his embrace.  
  
"You know what I want. You promised me!"North said, eyes sparkling. Her glittery pink lips were drawn into a pout. Her coppery hair was neatly pulled into a tight ponytail. She shifted in his lap to face him. As a PL600 domestic assistant android, Simon had knowledge of a wide variety of things the fellow deviant in his lap  _could_  have wanted. He knew of course, exactly what she came to pester him for but he wanted to make her work for it just a little.  
  
"Do I? We talk all the time. I mean…” He looked innocently at her, crossing his arms. “What if I forgot what you wanted. Was it... to stab someone today?"  
  
Gently elbowing him, she growled, "Why do you have to be so mean? Besides that, you're a robot. You can't just forget things."  
  
A smile played on his lips as he went for the obvious snark, "Silly me, how could I forget that?" He kissed her on the cheek.  
  
Quietly observing the proceedings until now, Hank couldn't resist calling out to them, "Hey! No hanky-panky on Hank's couch-y!" He shot a smile at the pair.  
  
"Ten - four, Lieutenant," Simon replied.  
  
Face flush with embarrassment, North moved to stand up. Simon gently pulled her back to the couch. He leaned over to grab a small black hair brush and some clips from a backpack she placed near his feet. North had wanted to look a little different today. Hair styling was something he had been programmed to do after all. Teasing his friends was a different story.

 


End file.
